The Day I Loved Another
by Miyuki
Summary: Who does Tohru really love?
1. Default Chapter

The day I loved another: Her confusion  
  
by Miyuki  
  
Author Note: Okie first off, I do not own FB because if I did, I would have all the bishounens in this series all to myself. Oh ho ho ho! Besides a kodocha fanfic (He comes to me) that's found on fanfiction.net, this is my second fanfic I wrote. The style is kinda like the same I think. But ANYWAYS, haha I think by the time you finish reading this part you know who I love more. I'm sorry to all you "?/Tohru" fans but I'm sorry, I'm biased okay! I'll explain about it later in my second part. Hope you guys like it after you are done reading it, feel free to flame me if you like. But I can't help it! If you want to flame me in my face, my AIM name is Weenie018 or Tamago018. ^_^ Okie, this is just a small part to what I've already written a bit, consider this like a prologue I guess.  
  
  
  
"I love you." Kyou-kun said as I leaned back against the tree when I first realized his true form. He had his arm leaning right above my head and looked at me with this gentle look on his face. His orange hair reflected the remaining light that still shone from the sunset. I blushed at his sudden confession as my eyes looked softly at him. I was so happy to hear such words from someone that I loved. I couldn't think of anything else at that moment. Nothing but pure bliss.  
  
He continued looking at me with his gentle eyes waiting yearning for an answer from me. My eyes started watering up. I couldn't help myself. I was just touched by his words because I never heard any one else ever say those words towards me besides my mother. I couldn't believe that it was him, Kyou-kun. He was always so scared of his actions yet he was brave enough to tell me this. He slowly lowered his head to kiss me. My eyes automatically closed at his sudden closeness, but as soon as our lips touched, a vision appeared before me. It was for a sudden moment but it was vivid enough that my eyes shot wide open. Kyou-kun backed out from out moment at the sudden jolt that I expressed.  
  
"Are you okay?" His eyes showed such sincerity that I couldn't say anything. I just shook my head and told him that I was okay. Moments later I told him that I remembered that I had to make dinner soon or else the other two would be hungry soon. He brushed the comment aside and told me that the other two could starve. As much as he wanted it, he knew that I didn't. He smiled softly at me and he told me that that was his first time he ever said those words to anyone. It wasn't a surprise to me as I knew that Kyou-kun wasn't someone that would just show his true feelings to just anyone. I smiled at him with my cheeks still flustered from the moment that only the two of us could share. He took my hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He softly caressed the side of my face with the other. I leaned a little on to it to feel his touch. Is this for real? However, I can't shake this image out of my mind. A moment later he tugged my hand and started walking back towards the house.  
  
"We better hurry or else the stupid mouse is going to complain along with Shigure." He commented.  
  
I walked behind him with my hand still with his since he walked faster than me that it almost seemed as if he was tugging me back. My smile soon faded as I remembered the sudden vision of a face that appeared before me as soon as Kyou-kun kissed me. I was so happy to know that Kyou-kun loved me. Why wasn't I happy with that?  
  
This person never really expressed his feelings of love for me like Kyou- kun just did. He was always kind and gentle with me. He was also always caring, quiet, and shy to me. He never tried to hide a nice comment from me. But he's like that with everyone else. He doesn't love me. Kyou-kun is the one I should love......but...  
  
  
  
....then why am I thinking of you, Yuki?  
  
to be continued....  
  
  
  
End Comment: Some of you may disagree on this but honestly I think if you were to ask me who were to admit their true feelings first straight out, I 'd still say Kyou even though it's kinda looks like Yuki would most likely say it first. I don't know, I love both guys really. I also didn't really plan on putting this fic for show until I completed most of it, but since there's just too much Kyou/Tohru fics up, I must make a stand for Yuki/Tohru supporters as well. ^_^; 


	2. The Forbidden Kiss

The day I loved another  
  
Note: I don't own Furuba, although I'd love to, I can't _. Anyways, on another note, I'm terribly sorry for the major delay. This is due to the fact that 1) school has been sucking hte life out of me and 2) BIG O writer's block. It's not easy. I've written several drafts of this thing, but I suddenly came up with this one and decided to stick with it. Hope it's not bad. If it's sounds out of character, I apologize. I tried to come up with something interesting. More drama for everyone! whoo hoo!! hope you guys like it.  
  
Chapter 1: The Forbidden Kiss  
  
Months have past since Kyou confessed to me. We were always together. I would go with him to the dojo and watch him practice and also help clean up the dojo since Kyou claimed that Master Kazama didn't know how to take care of himself. Other time he would accompanying me to do grocery shopping. He always had something to say and I would listen patiently to his thoughts and feelings. I was happy being with him....right?  
  
Ever since that day Kyou came back with me hand in hand and Yuki was never the same. Even though I wondered if he was avoiding me purposely it was true that he had a lot of school political situations to solve since he was to become the next school president. We rarely talked to each other at school and when he comes back home he would just silently eat his dinner and go back up to his room. Everyone else thought that it was just normal of him to be like that.  
  
Every so now and then, I feel like crying myself to sleep because I think that I have hurt Yuki and I don't know what to do in this situation. Kyou and Yuki are the two most important guys in my life. I love Kyou, but do I really share the same feelings as he does for me? I don't want to disappoint him. I will be happy with Kyou because he loves me.  
  
Another day has gone by and the four of us gathered for dinner.  
  
"Honda-san?" I'm startled at Yuki's voice.  
  
"Y-Yes?" I asked.  
  
"I need a little help with the garden tonight. Could you give me hand?"  
  
I was in shock.  
  
"Yes! Yes! I will help you!" I was so happy. Yuki was asking me to help him out with the garden. The garden that we shared memories together with. Memories of happiness. That only the two of us can share...  
  
As I clear up the table after dinner, I looked at Kyou. He had this frustrated look on his face. Was he angry at me for agreeing so quickly?  
  
"Kyou-kun? Are you...mad at me?" I asked him.  
  
"NO!...no, I'm not mad. But what is wrong with the stupid mouse asking so late at night? Why can't he do it in the morning? Why can't he do things by himself?"  
  
"It's okay. I want to help anyways. Gardening isn't an easy task you know."  
  
"Yah...whatever. Just don't stay out there too long. You tell him that. We have school tomorrow afterall. I don't want you waking up late." He took my hand and gave it a squeeze. I squeezed back and smiled at him.  
  
The walk to the secret garden was quiet. I was hoping we would have a conversation but it never came about. The winds were getting stronger so Yuki brought out the cover that I saw the first time I went to his garden.  
  
"Just hold those ends Honda-san. I'll be there on that side once I have these sides covered."  
  
"Yes..Yuki-kun...takes good care of these plants don't you?" I asked.  
  
There was silence. He didn't respond. I just remained silent and knelt there waiting for him to come to my side to hammer down the cover.  
  
"That's...be-...because these are the only things I have left." He silently said as he knelt down to hammer my side of the cover. I looked at him in question.  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Nothing." He responded as he continued on hammering the cover down.  
  
When he finished he got up and I just stayed in kneeling position still in question. He turned around with his back in front of me.  
  
"Honda-san....Are..Are you happy with him?"  
  
"Him?"  
  
"Kyou. Are you happy with Kyou?"  
  
This was an abrupt question, but I didn't know what to say. I could only think of what I wanted to believe in.  
  
"I'm...I'm happy."  
  
"Ah...that's good. I'm happy for you......Well, let's go, it's getting late and we got school tomorrow." He started walking away. I couldn't. Forgive me...but I can't stop.  
  
"Are you really happy?" I ask. "I'm with Kyou right now, we do everything together. He loves me and I love him. Are you really happy with that?"  
  
"Honda-san." He turns back at me yet covers his expression. "As long as you're happy, all I can do is accept it and wish you good luck."  
  
I walk closer to him. He takes a step back. I walk closer. He steps back more.  
  
"Why?...Why are you stepping back?" I take a step closer. He steps back more.  
  
"Honda-san...don't do this."  
  
"Why?! Why is it scary for me to walk this close to you?" It started to drizzle as I stepped closer and closer to him. I couldn't take it any more. I wanted to know. I wanted to know what he felt. He's shut me out to long. I needed to know.  
  
Just then, the courage came out. Yuki grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. It was gentle yet abrupt. I was in shock yet relieved at the same time. So this is what you've been feeling all along. All these feelings....feelings that I...I feel as well. I slowly closed my eyes as I drowned into the kiss. My knees suddenly went weak and I held onto his arms. I didn't want to lose this moment. I could feel his warmth flowing and circulating throughout my entire body. I could feel him trembling as he deepened the kiss. I couldn't pull back for it was something that I wanted too much to experience from him. I returned my hunger as well, but only for a few moments before he backed away only to realize what he had done.  
  
"I'm sorry....it was something I shouldn't have done." He said as he looked away. I just stood there in wonder about what just happened a few minutes ago. The rain continued to come down harder and we just stood there wondering what the other should say.  
  
"Yuki...-kun...I.." I tried calling out to him, but only to be given words of rejection.  
  
"It's best if you just took that as a mistake. For your sake and for the sake of your relationship with him."  
  
My hands tried to reach out to him, but he quickly ran back home to leave me alone in the rain. I stood there looking up at the sky. Crying. Wondering. Will I ever be able to experience that love with Kyou as much as I had with that kiss?  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
